Angels on Music
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Momoko is an adverage normal girl, until she is offered the chance to become a pop idol. Although, the problem is which music record will grab this fantastic singer first. 'Angels Inc.' or 'Demon Corp.'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, every1 whose read'n this. Name's KT.I am a total freakfan about angels and demons. Theyare wicked cool. (Ok, just becuase I said 'wicked cool'doesn't mean I'm older than 14) But for now, just read.****

* * *

**

**Limone's Angels**

"**Why does school have to start so early?" Momoko yawned lazily, while she and her friends, Yuri and Hinagiku walked home from school.**

"**Come on Momoko, you need to get in shape." Hinagiku said, giving Momoko a slap on the back.**

"**Yes Momoko. Eating as many sweets as you do, you are sure to become an overweight." Yuri added. **

"**Yeah, well, you eat as much as I do in your share of pudding, Yuri!" Momoko defended, making Yuri blush. **

"**And frankly…." Momoko shouted, but stopped as she heard a song begin to play. **

"**What's wrong, Momoko?" Hinagiku asked. Suddenly Momoko began running to toward the music. She followed it to a music store with a large window display. In it was a huge picture of a beautiful girl with a flowing pink mini skirt and a white loose tank top. She had lovely red hair, and perfect body. Although, the things that were most noticeable were the large angelic wings sprouting from her back. **

"**Wow…she's gorgeous." Momoko sighed.**

"**Yep she sure is, unlike a certain pig in front of me." A teasing voice called from behind. Momoko felt her face grow red with anger as she turned to face none other than Yosuke Fume. **

"**Argh, what are you doing here Yosuke?" Momoko snarled.**

"**Just admiring the beauty," Yosuke said pointing to the girl in the display,"And shunning the beast." He said, pointing to Momoko.**

"**Why don't you just shut up, okay?" Momoko screamed.**

"**Hey, Momoko," A deep voice called. Momoko looked over and saw the most popular guy in school, Kazuya Yanagiba, walking over.**

"**H-hi, Yanagiba," Momoko stuttered, although she was disturbed by a cheery, 'Hey', and 'Hello.' Suddenly Yuri and Hinagiku were standing in front of Momoko and had their usual dreamy look. **

"**Hello, Yuri. Hinagiku," Yanagiba greeted, suddenly blushing.**

"**What brings you here, Yanagiba?" Yuri asked politely. **

"**Yosuke and I were just passing by when Yosuke said he saw Momoko. So we decided to come over and say hello." Yanagiba explained.**

"**We were walking together when Momoko heard the music from inside this store, here." Hinagiku mentioned, pointing to the store sign 'The Next Mellenium.'**

"**I hear this store has a lot of different music. Also, it has all of the 'Angel Inc.' and 'Demon Corp.' latest Cds." Yuri noted.**

"**Let's check it out." Momoko said, going into the store, the rest of the group following her. When they stepped in they noticed many different posters on the walls, and there were thousands of Cds. **

"**Welcome, welcome." A voice called. The group turned and saw a handsome man come up to them with a dazzling smile. Momoko felt herself blush as the man looked her head to toe.**

"**This girl seems cute enough." He thought and said, "Hey, can I help you guys with anything?" **

"**Yeah, we were just looking at that huge poster in the window display." Momoko said, smiling, but hesitated as the man suddenly looked disgusted. "Yes, well, that's only one of 'Angel Inc.'s stars, not very talented, if you ask me. Are you a fan of 'Angel Inc.?" **

"**Yes, I love their music."**

"**Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't agree with you, but if you want to hear some _real_ music," he said taking a cd out of his coat pocket, on it was lady with long hair, and a peacock fan. Its title read, 'Tornade.'**

"**This is real music, hard rock, not that fluf pop junk."**

"**I have that cd. 'Demon Corp.' has a lot of tight music." Yosuke mentioned.**

"**Oh, well, she sounds pretty cool." Momoko assured, weakly.**

"**I'm sure you can sing much better." The man said, looking straight into her eyes. Yosuke twitched as he looked back from the two. Also, Yanagiba seemed suspiciuos. Yuri and Hanagiku looked at them in interest.**

"**I'm not sure." Momoko blushed.**

"**Want to try?" he offered and motioned them to follow. He led them to the back of the store where there was a huge glass window, which looked inside of a huge red painted room with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There were red couches seated against one wall and a long table which held what looked like song books. Against the opposed wall, was a large flat screen with a microphone next to it. Also, there was a drum set, a keyboard, a bass and a guitar set against the back wall. On the door, were neon lights that spelt the words, 'Karaoke.' **

"**Here you guys can try your skills in here." He said, opening the door and inside the group settled, although Momoko noticed Yanagiba looked suspicious. **

"**I've done this before." Hinagiku said, smiling at the drum set. **

"**This looks cool." Yosuke said, playing the guitar strings.**

"**It's a bit different from my grand piano, but I'm sure I can play it." Yuri said, playing a few notes on the keyboard.**

"**Well, you guys give it a try and I'll be in the store. Try for as long as you like." The man said, exiting out of the room.**

"**So what song should I try?" Hinagiku asked, looking through the song sheets.**

"**You? What about me? I was the one who was supposed to sing." Momko commented. **

"**Well,_ ladies_ first so I should go." Yuri said, to both of them.**

"**What do you mean ladies first?" they asked.**

"**Just like I said, _ladies_ first, and seeing as I am a true _lady_, I should go first." Yuri explained calmly, grabbing for the microphone, but Momoko and Hinagiku grabbed for it at the same time. **

"**Great now how am I supposed to impress Yanagiba?" the three thought to themselves, but it was Yosuke, himself that interrupted the argument. **

"**All right _ladies_, we'll decided this the way our teams decide this." He said taking out a coin.**

"**How is a coin suppose to help us, we have three people?" Hinagiku asked, impatient. **

"**Well, how about Momoko go against Yuri, then the winner faces Hinagiku?" Yosuke purposed, and they agreed.**

"**All call it, Momoko." Yosuke said, flipping the coin. **

"**Heads," Momoko cried.**

**Right before the coin hit the table top, Yuri leaned over to Momoko and whispered, "What a guy huh, Momoko, letting his girlfriend call first." **

"**YURI!" Momoko boomed, and made the coin take an extra flip, making it, "TAILS! I win first round." Yuri cried, beaming at Yanagiba. Momoko was speechless, but she sighed in defeat. Noticing her dim expression Yosuke said to her, "Don't be a sore loser, Momo-p. You'll get your chance."**

**Momoko blushed, from his encouragement. "Okay." She sighed again, as Yuri took the microphone. "Since I am the victor, I shall sing now. Yanagiba, would you be so kind to set it up for me? Yanagiba?" Everyone looked at Yanagiba who looked very uncomfortable. "Huh, oh of course, Yuri." He said, waking up from his thoughts. He took the remote, pressed in the number code, and pressed start. **

**

* * *

Unknown to them, on the other side of the flat screen was the man. The flat screen was actually hooked up to be a video camera to tape what was happening on the other side, where the group was settled. "I've got a new group, shall I send in a transmission?" the man asked, talking into a headset. "Yes, immediately." A feminine voice answered on the other end. "Right." The man said, turning to a large computer and began typing. On the other side of the line, a woman was watching what was happening on her own flat screen TV. "Now, let's see what these kids got." Th woman snickered.****

* * *

Suddenly, Momoko felt someone was watching them. She looked around and only saw nothing unusual.**

**At that moment, a soft melody began to play, and lyrics appeared on the screen. So Yuri began,**

**(I'm borrowing these songs for my story. Hehehe)**

"**_If I told you it was all meant to be,_**

_**Would you believe me?**_

_**Would you agree?**_

_**It's almost that feeling that we met before**_

_**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**_

_**When I tell you love has come here and now**_

_**A moment like this **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.**_

_**Everything changes but beauty remains**_

_**Something so tender**_

_**I can't explain**_

_**Well I may be dreaming but till I awake**_

_**Can we make this dream last forever?**_

_**And I'll cherish all the love we share**_

_**A moment like this **_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For a moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Could this be the greatest love of all**_

_**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**_

_**So let me tell you this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime**_

_**For the moment like this**_

_**Some people search forever**_

_**For that one special kiss**_

_**Oh I can't believe it's happening to me**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

_**Oh, Oh like this**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**Some people search forever, oh yeah, yeah**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**_

**_Oh like this"_**

**And she finished. Momoko had to admit, Yuri truly was a beautiful person. Then, the flat screen flashed up and gave Yuri a 95. "Wow Yuri. That was amazing." Momoko cried, giving her friend a true smile. Yuri smiled politely back and nodded. "Alright, my turn," Hinagiku cried, and again, Momoko felt cold eyes watching them, Yanagiba pressed the number code and Hinagiku began,**

"**_Now that you are out of my life,_**

_**I'm so much better**_

_**You thought that I'd be weak without ya,**_

_**but I'm stronger**_

_**You thought that I'd be broke without ya, **_

_**but I'm richer**_

_**You thought that I'd be sad without ya, **_

_**I laugh harder**_

_**You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, **_

_**now I'm wiser**_

_**You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,**_

_**but I'm smarter**_

_**You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, **_

_**but I'm chillin'**_

_**You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,**_

_**sold 9 million**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), **_

_**I'm not gonna give up (what)**_

_**I'm not gon' stop (what), **_

_**I'm gonna work harder (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)**_

_**Thought I couldn't breath without ya, **_

_**I'm inhalin'**_

_**You thought I couldn't see without ya, **_

_**perfect vision**_

_**You thought I couldn't last without ya,**_

_**but I'm lastin'**_

_**You thought that I would die without ya,**_

_**but I'm livin'**_

_**Thought that I would fail without ya, **_

_**but I'm on top**_

_**Thought that it would be over by now,**_

_**but it won't stop**_

_**Thought that I would self destruct,**_

_**but I'm still here**_

_**Even in my years to come, **_

_**I'm still gonna be here**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), **_

_**I'm not gonna give up (what)**_

_**I'm not gon' stop (what), **_

_**I'm gonna work harder (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)**_

_**I'm wishin' you the best,**_

_**pray that you are blessed**_

_**Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness**_

_**(I'm better than that)**_

_**I'm not gonna blast you on the radio **_

_**(I'm better than that)**_

_**I'm not gonna lie on you or yo family, yo**_

_**(I'm better than that)**_

_**I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazine**_

_**(I'm better than that)**_

_**I'm not gonna compromise my christianity**_

_**(I'm better than that)**_

_**You know I'm not gonna diss you on the internet**_

_**('Cause my mama taught me better than that)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), **_

_**I'm not gonna give up (what)**_

_**I'm not gon' stop (what), **_

_**I'm gonna work harder (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)**_

_**After all of the darkness and sadness, **_

_**soon comes happiness**_

_**If I surround myself with positive things,**_

_**I'll gain posterity**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), **_

_**I'm not gonna give up (what)**_

_**I'm not gon' stop (what),**_

_**I'm gonna work harder (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what)**_

_**I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)**_

**And she ended. Hinagiku sat down, next to Yuri, looking exhausted. The screen didn't flash up this time, because it gave Hinagiku a 70. "70! Oh, well. I'm not much of a singer. I prefer the drums." She said, looking at the drum set in pleasure. "Alright, now it's Momo-p's turn." Yosuke said, giving Momoko a push off the couch. "I haven't decided what song, yet. What about you, Yanagiba? Would you like to give it a go?" Momoko admitted, handing the microphone to Yanagiba, who chuckled, "No thanks, Momoko. You go." Momoko looked at the song sheets, for something really special. Suddenly she saw the song her parents had played at their wedding. It was on one of the videos she watched, and it was on when they shared their first dance together. "Yanagiba, this one, please," Momoko said, pointing to the song. Surprisingly, Yanagiba looked doubtful. "Are you sure Momoko. This is a usual song. Its notes are a bit pitchy." **

"**Since when did you become an expert on songs, Yanagiba?" Yuri asked anxiously. **

"**Yeah, dude. I've never even heard you sing, not to mention what kind of music you listen to." Yosuke said, startled. Yanagiba seemed nervous at the questions, but coughed, "A friend of mine says it's a hard song, but if Momoko wants to sing it, I won't stand in her way." He pressed in the code and the melody came. Momoko took a deep breath before starting,**

**(I'm sorry if this isn't the song, but I thought it would be a good match for the story)**

"**_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?_**

_**Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?**_

_**I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind**_

_**I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin**_

_**And, when it's raining**_

_**You won't find me complainin', 'cause...**_

_**When I think about rain**_

_**I think about singing**_

_**When I think about singing**_

_**It's a heavenly tune**_

_**When I think about Heaven**_

_**Then I think about angels**_

_**When I think about angels**_

_**I think about you**_

_**The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss**_

_**I like the way that they both linger on my lips**_

_**Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies**_

_**Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside**_

_**Beautiful distraction**_

_**You make ev'ry thought a chain reaction**_

_**When I think about rain**_

_**I think about singing**_

_**When I think about singing**_

_**It's a heavenly tune**_

_**When I think about Heaven**_

_**Then I think about angels**_

_**When I think about angels**_

_**I think about you**_

_**Anywhere I go **_

_**Anything I do **_

_**Ev'rything around me, baby**_

_**Makes me think of you**_

_**When I think about rain**_

_**I think about singing**_

_**When I think about singing**_

_**It's a heavenly tune**_

_**When I think about Heaven**_

_**Then I think about angels**_

_**When I think about angels**_

_**I think about you**_

**When Momoko finished, she smiled at her friends who clapped for her. "That was truly extraordinary, Momoko." Yuri said, smiling at Momoko. **

"**Yeah, didn't know you could sing like that." Hinagiku said, patting Momoko on the back. "Well, I think it's from watching my parent's wedding videos." Momoko pondered, but something else came into her mind. "Also, papa says mama was once a great singer. Actually, I think she made a cd, herself." "Really," Yuri and Hanagiku asked, shocked. When, Momoko sat down next to Yosuke, he leaned closer and whispered, "You were great." Momoko blushed, and looked at Yanagiba, who looked again, surprisingly speechless. Then, there was a loud ring and everyone looked at the flat screen which flashed again. But this time, 100, was flashing in big letters on the screen. "Wow! A 100! That's better than Yuri's." Hinagiku cried joyously. **

**

* * *

On the other side of the flat screen the man was listening to urgent demands. "I want that girl. Recruit her immediately, before 'Angel Inc.' sends in any spies." The woman on the phone commanded coldly.**

"**What about the others? Should I recruit them as well?" the man asked.**

"**Try, if you can. That blond may be of good use, but the other is a failure."**

"**At once, Miss Devilla." The man said, jumping out of his office and raced to the Kareoake room. **

**

* * *

Suddenly, the teenage boy rushed and grabbed Momoko's hands tightly, making everyone in the group blush, except Yanagiba and the boy, Momoko from embarrassment, Yuri and Hinagiku from confusion, and Yosuke from anger. "That was incredible." The man exclaimed.**

"**Thank you." Momoko said, still blushing. "Listen, I was wondering if you ever considered singing as a professional career?" **

"**Um, no, never."**

"**Well, I may not look it, but I am a talent scout and I've been looking for new singers to recruit into our company."**

"**Wow, a talent scout." Momoko awed, but suddenly Yanagiba stood up. "And what company would you be from, Mr. ……."**

"**Pluie. Mr. Pluie. And I come from-" "Demon's Corp." he finished. **

"**Yes, Demon's Corp, and I were wondering if you'd consider becoming one of our singers." **

"**Well, I'm not sure. I'd have to talk about this with papa." Momoko said, but the man tightened him grip on her hands. **

"**We can talk about all of this right now, if you want. I'm sure you're old pop wouldn't mind. I mean come on, his daughter becoming the world's greatest musical artist. I'm sure he'll say yes on the spot." The man urged, making Momoko frightened. **

"**Excuse me, but can you let go of my hands, please." Momoko asked, trying to loosen his grip, but he just hardened it. **

"**Okay, but what do you say, do you agree." The man asked, his expression looking menacingly. Then, Yosuke pushed Pluie off of her, and snarled, "She said let go. You should listen." Pluie looked speechless as Yuri and Hinagiku made a defensive wall around Momoko. Pluie looked disturbed and stormed out. **

"**I think we should go." Yanagiba said, turning the TV off. Once they gathered their things, the group left the store.**

* * *

"**I'm sorry. Miss Devilla. I wasn't able to persuade them." Pluie said, into his headset. "Listen to me Pluie, and listen to me good. I want those three girls. I saw the whole thing. So I want you to follow them, and when one of them is alone, get her to sign the contract.**

"**Yes, of course at once." Pluie assured, as a small_ click _was heard.**

* * *

"**So, you'll be okay, walking home?" Yuri asked, as the three friends walked together.**

"**Yes, I'll be fine." Momoko assured, looking at their worried expressions.**

"**Okay, well. We'll see you tomorrow." Hinagiku waved as she and Yuri took a different route.**

"**Okay, nothing to worry about, Momoko, just your normal walk home." Momoko thought to herself. Then, a sudden rustle in the bushes was heard and Momoko turned around, in time, to see a cat rushing across the pavement. Momoko sighed and continued, but hit somebody. A hand grabbed her arm and she gasped. It was Pluie. **

"**What do you want?" Momoko asked, as a cold shiver ran down her arm.**

"**I just want to talk about the contract." Pluie said, his hand gripping Momoko's arm as she squirmed. **

"**I don't want to talk about your stupid offer, now let go of me." Momoko demanded, now struggling to get her arm out.**

"**Listen you little twerp. You should be grateful I'm giving you this chance. So you either say yes, or face dire consequences." The Pluie threatened.**

"**Let go!" Momoko pleaded, and a severe punch was thrown at Pluie. Then, Momoko felt another tight squeeze on her other arm. **

"**No!" she sreamed.**

"**Momoko, it's me." A voice gently assured**

**Momoko turned and faced none other than….**

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? This story is sorta like the manga series, so don't go and blow just because I put it in the anime series. Just review, and I'll read, k? So if you like this chapter, that's way cool, but if you don't, that's cool too. I guess. Well, whatever. Just do what you want to do. Although, I admit, this story was only half my idea. My couz'n "A Little Angel on Earth" helped me with it. She is just a cutie, too kawii! So visit both our webpages if you want to read some stories. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **sorri. I kno this may seem like nuth'n, but in chapter one, I said my **_couz'n_** 'A Little Angel on Earth' helpd me, but she isn't my couz'n. She's actually my bf. You kno best friend. I'm not a lez. so sorri.


End file.
